Facade
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: A showy misrepresentation intended to conceal something unpleasant. In Jake's mind, this facade would be anything other than unpleasant... for him. One-Shot MileyxOC, Jiley


**So, this idea came to me while watching iCarly. Ok, it was a preview for the double date! The kid that apparently dated Sam creeped me out, so I thought of this. You'll get the idea!**

**Disclaimer: Nothins mine. **

"Hey there, sugar plum!" Barry Whitman shouted, pulling Miley Stewart into a choking hug. She bit back a gag as he squeezed the air out of her lungs. And that was hard to do, seeing as she had singer's lungs.

He leaned up to kiss her, but she put a hand over his mouth. "Uh, we're in school. No PDA," she reminded, thinking quickly. It was a trait she'd acquired ever since her very first interview as Hannah. They'd asked her about her family and her hometown, and she had to make it up on the spot.

Of course, quick thinking had also gotten her into this mess.

He shrugged, and finally pulled back. Their first kiss could wate for another time. He took her hand and dragged her off towards the cafeteria. She looked desperately behind and mouthed to the nearest person 'help me!' Jake nodded, devising a plan.

--

When Barry asked Miley out, she'd been in the middle of finding a way to get Jake to notice her. Ever since the school dance, he'd acted as if nothing happened. As if she hadn't completely fallen all over him, risking her friendship with Lilly in the process.

Thinking on her toes, she agreed. Her thought process: 'If Jake realizes I've moved on to this dweeb, he might fight to win me back.'

That hadn't happened. Instead, Jake decided to be sick that week. Or rather, his body decided for him. He'd only just returned today, and this was his first encounter with the couple.

What Miley hadn't known is that Jake had avoided her because he assumed she blamed him for her fight with Lilly, and therefore rejected his offer to dance. And in whole, had rejected him.

But when Miley cried out silently for help, he was quick to jump at the opportunity. And so there he stood, outside the cafeteria, ready to give one of the best acting performances of his life. Well, it wouldn't be a _complete_ act.

He slammed open the door and stormed in, his face set with a stern look. He scanned the premises, and when he saw the couple, he stomped forward.

He knew for a fact this plan would work. He'd been out sick with the flu since Monday. According to his sources (Oliver and Lilly), Miley had been dating Tubby- er, Barry since Saturday.

It was now Friday, and he had insisted on going back to school. He couldn't handle another day of sitting around, watching TV. Yeah, call him crazy, but when you've been in enough productions, TV loses its touch.

"Hey, what are you doing eating lunch with my girlfriend, Whitman?!" Jake demanded, his face right up next to Barry's. One hand was gripping the table, and the other had a firm grasp on the kid's chair. He'd stood right between the two, and he was glaring daggers.

The only sound in the whole room was Barry's whimper.

"S-Sh-She never s-said anyth-thing ab-b-bout a b-b-b-b-boyf-f-f-friend!" he stuttered, attempting to defend his actions.

"I didn't say we weren't going through a rough patch!" Miley had caught on by now.

"Jake, you're making a scene! Let's just talk in private," she offered, standing up and taking Jake's arm. "Now!" she hissed just loud enough to make the charade convincing.

"Hang on." He turned back to the trembling figure that was Barry. "If I ever see you within spitting distance of her, you won't bee seeing anything ever again! Got that?!" he warned, pointing his finger right between Barry's eyes. He shakily nodded his head before retreating back to the Chess Team's table.

Miley and Jake walked out into the hall, Jake looking as pissed off as he could manage; which wasn't that tough. All he did was harness his anger at possibly losing a chance at Miley to Barry Whitman.

When they came to a deserted hallway, they stopped. She immediately pulled him into her own death grip, and he held back a chuckle.

"Thank you SO much!"

"Don't mention it! I think we're all gonna have to suffer for a while though. He'll be bragging about how my 'girlfriend' was cheating on me with him." She groaned. After a moment or her still hugging him, she came to a realization.

"That was the oldest trick in a book," she pointed out, looking up at his face. His gorgeously handsome face.

"Well, I haven't been able to do anything but watch TV for the past four days. And the only thing good on was What I Like About You."

"Oh, the one where Gary and Holly go to a college party?"

"Mmhmm." She laughed at him.

"You do realize that, until he finds another girlfriend, we'll have to pretend to be dating, right?" she asked, looking up at him. "And that could take a LONG time."

"Whatever it takes, Miley. I'm here for you." He slung his arm over her shoulder and they began walking down the hall. She gave him a strange look, wondering why he was willing to do all this for her.

Eventually she just shrugged it off, and wrapped her own arm around his torso. This had to be convincing. When she looked the other way, Jake smiled huge and pumped his free fist into the air. Who knew that being sick could get you this?!

**I'm amazed I even got this much of a one-shot out of that tiny idea. It wasn't intended to be long. Just short and sweet. It only took me a half hour too! (Ok, MAYBE 45 minutes.)**

**Luv Wendy! :)(:**


End file.
